Amnesia
by Nara Starr
Summary: Mi primer fanfic en español. Un accidente en las primeras pruebas de Nerv deja a dos de los pilotos gravemente lastimados. Ahora los demás deben lidiar con esta tragedia y con sentimientos que empiezan a surgir. (Rei&Kaworu, Asuka&Shinji, Hikari&Toji)
1. Un sueño

Disclaimer: Shin Seiki Evangelion no es mía...brincos diera si lo fuera pero nop... no lo es... asi que me conformo escribiendo fanfics sobre sus traumados personajes... no es mucho... pero puedo hacer lo que se me antoje aquí...  
  
Bueno... esta historia surgió una tarde de melancolía con música de Goo goo dolls y Oasis... espero que les guste... y si no les gusta... BURN IN HELL U BASTARDS!!!  
  
Nara Starr  
  
---  
  
Capítulo uno: Un sueño.  
  
Caminaba lentamente a través del bosque...sus pies rozando levemente las flores silvestres que crecían aquí y allá, sin orden alguno. Su vestido blanco revoloteaba con una brisa sutil y casi imperceptible, sus ojos escarlata seguían el cantar de los pájaros a través de las copas de los árboles... Repentinamente se detuvo al llegar a aquel claro que tan bien conocía...que soñaba cada noche y también cada día...las rosas blancas, cual copos de nieve, crecían de manera inusual... no eran libres como las otras flores...alguien las había plantado allí por una razón...  
  
-Por ti...  
  
Ella volteo lentamente, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con aquel muchacho de ojos risueños... ojos color sangre...como los de ella...  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?  
  
-Alguien que te ama...  
  
Se acerco lentamente a ella...su mano acariciando su cabellera azul cielo...  
  
-Todas estas flores...las plante para ti...  
  
-Pero...¿porqué? ¿por qué para mi?  
  
-Porque te amo...  
  
El beso...dulce, largo, tan real en un mundo de ensueño... Abrió los ojos lentamente...el sueño se había desvanecido...frente a ella, solo el techo...la pesadilla había comenzado...  
  
***  
  
¿Dónde estoy?  
  
No podía recordar nada...solo una explosión...dolor en todo su cuerpo...alguien gritando su nombre desesperadamente...  
  
¿Acaso estoy muerta?  
  
Sentía adolorida la cabeza...no podía pensar...  
  
¿Qué hago aquí?  
  
De repente, un grito...sus ojos volaron a la puerta donde una chica de cabello rojo recogido en dos coletas la observaba sonriente...  
  
-¡Despertó!, ¡Shinji, rápido, llama a Kaworu, ya despertó!  
  
La pelirroja avanzo hacia la cama donde ella yacía...la sonrisa aun adornando su rostro...  
  
-¡Me da tanto gusto verte viva Ayanami!...puede que suene raro, en especial viniendo de mi ya que no suelo preocuparme por niñas modelo, pero realmente temí que quedaras en estado catatónico o algo así, aunque también temía por la salud de Nagisa, ¿sabes? Ha estado visitándote todos los días desde hace una semana y...  
  
La chica callo repentinamente y la observo con mirada curiosa...parecía que acababa de notar algo...  
  
-Ayanami...¿estas bien?  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?  
  
Asuka miro a Rei sorprendida...¿acaso había oído bien? ¿niña modelo no la reconocía?, observo de nuevo su rostro, como si quisiera encontrar algún signo de que Rei la engañaba, de que era parte de una broma...pero nada vio tras esos ojos perdidos...ninguna sonrisa, ningún sentimiento...nada... Sin explicarse porque, Asuka rompió a llorar.  
  
---  
  
Nara: ¡¿Qué tal?! Ese es el primer fabuloso capítulo de mi historia... Todavía le falta, pero ya tengo la idea básica de todo... ¿Qué opinan de ella?  
  
Trunks: O-oU  
  
Nara: ...¿qué? ¿acaso es tan mala?  
  
Trunks: Puezzzzzzzzzzzz... es una historia bastante extraña que te confunde porque no te dice absolutamente nada y es obvio que va para larga...  
  
Nara: ¬¬ bah...todos se creen críticos...  
  
Lyserg: Pues a mi me gusto mucho... le pusiste mucha emoción y te fijaste mucho en la estructura para que el lector fuera captado en el problema principal del relato...  
  
Nara: ^///^ ¡Waiii! Gracias por el comentario Lyserg... ¿Bakura? ¿Algún comentario?  
  
Bakura: ZZZZZ... que?  
  
Nara: XD ok... olvidalo...  
  
Kaworu: A mi también me gusto mucho el relato... en especial el sueño, aunque aun me parece raro que me juntes con Rei... sabes que no tenemos la mejor relación...  
  
Nara: Si, lo se... pero toma en cuenta que esta historia tiene su simbolismo... y que ya sabes que pienso de ustedes dos...  
  
Kaworu: ^-^U sip... ya lo se...  
  
Esta historia se la dedico a mi amado ángel de ojos escarlata por todas las sonrisas que me ha regalado desde que lo conocí..  
  
Te amo niño... always remember that...  
  
Nara Starr 


	2. Sentimientos perdidos

Disclaimer: Si, si... siempre es importante recordarle a la gente que la serie no es mía... ¡pero duele tanto decirlo!...  
  
Pero bueno, capítulo 2... más de lo mismo y un poco de intriga... espero les guste...  
  
---  
  
Capítulo dos: Sentimientos perdidos.  
  
-No...no puede ser...  
  
El muchacho de cabello plateado se hundió en una silla. Por más que pensaba, no podía asimilar las palabras de la doctora... Perdida total de la memoria...nada que hacer...probablemente de por vida...  
  
-No...no...  
  
¿Por qué había pasado eso? Y justo después de su operación...cuando todo ya parecía bien, cuando creyó que al fin sería feliz con ella...no podía estar pasando.  
  
***  
  
-¿Esta segura Doctora Akagi?  
  
-Si Mayor Katsuragi, la niña esta perdida, nada queda de su memoria. Nadie esperaba que la primera prueba fuera tan mal.  
  
-¿Han informado ya a la profesora Ayanami?  
  
-No, me temo que todavía no sabe nada de esto.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
Misato se incorporo, tenía todo el cuerpo acalambrado y apenas si podía mantenerse despierta. Definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones, pero con la situación como estaba, era imposible para ella tomarse tal descanso.  
  
-Mayor Katsuragi  
  
-¿Si Doctora?  
  
-¿Le importaría informar a la profesora acerca del estado de salud de su hija?  
  
Un suspiro, ¿por qué siempre le tocaba a ella informar malas noticias? Primero lo de Suzahara y ahora esto...  
  
-¿Mayor?  
  
-Si, yo le informare a la profesora.  
  
***  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y una mujer rubia ingreso al cuarto. Llevaba una bata blanca sobre un conjunto de falda negra y blusa.  
  
-Hola Rei, soy la Doctora Akagi.  
  
La chica la observo en silencio...todos la llamaban Rei, pero no podía reconocer el nombre...  
  
-Te ves preocupada, ¿sucede algo?  
  
-¿Cómo me llamo?  
  
-Rei, Rei Ayanami...  
  
-¿Ese es mi nombre?  
  
-Si...¿acaso no te es familiar?  
  
-No...  
  
Se sentía rara, como vacía... nada era claro, nada tenía sentido... observaba su brazo vendado y se preguntaba que habría pasado... Miro a la doctora mientras esta sacaba un espejo de mano de su bata blanca.  
  
-Toma, dime si recuerdas algo...  
  
La chica tomo el espejo y se miro largamente en el...cabello corto y de color azul cielo...ojos escarlata...boca delgada...nariz fina...piel pálida...vendas en la cabeza...nada de esto le decía algo...  
  
-¿Soy yo?  
  
-Si, eres tu, Rei Ayanami...  
  
Nada...sentía un enorme vacío en su interior, pero por más que buscaba, no podía encontrar lo que hacía falta...estaba perdida... Lentamente levanto el espejo y lo entrego a la doctora que le sonrío...pero ya no estaba prestando atención...había alguien en la puerta...un muchacho de cabello castaño que la miraba de manera triste...llevaba un traje en tonalidades azules y blancas que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo... La doctora volteo.  
  
-Ah, eres tu Shinji, pasa.  
  
El chico entro y se detuvo frente a la cama... no podía dejar de mirarla...  
  
-¿Lo reconoces Rei?  
  
-No...no realmente, pero su traje...  
  
No pudo terminar su oración, había alguien más en la puerta...era la pelirroja de la primera vez...pero había alguien con ella, otro muchacho en traje ajustado... tenía el cabello plateado y sus ojos...sus ojos...  
  
Rojos como sangre. El muchacho del sueño.  
  
---  
  
Nara: ¡Yay! Mi maravilloso capítulo 2 terminado... ¿comentarios?  
  
Trunks: Amm, falta acción... ¿Qué operación de quién?  
  
Nara: Operación de Kaworu... y la acción viene después...  
  
Kaworu: ¿Qué me paso?  
  
Lyserg: ¿Qué le paso?  
  
Nara: Jejeje, lo sabrán más adelante...  
  
Bakura: Me gusto el final... muy dramático...  
  
Nara: Sip... es un calentamiento para lo que tengo planeado ^¬^ 


	3. Promesas

Disclaimer: No es mía... que tristeza T-T  
  
Ok... esto se pone mejor... no hay muchas respuestas... pero hay suficientes datos para que se hagan una idea de que paso...  
  
---  
  
Capítulo tres: Promesas  
  
Los gritos desesperados resonaban en su mente una y otra vez... la habitación del hospital se desvaneció ante una nueva imagen... estaba atrapada en el Eva mientras su sincronización bajaba más y más... estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y nadie ni nada la podía ayudar...  
  
-¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE PORFAVOR!  
  
Su grito, su plegaria...  
  
-¡Perdemos sincronización!  
  
-¡El piloto del Eva 04 no responde!  
  
-Hagan inyección de bakelita inmediatamente, hay que detenerla...  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando?...un dolor intenso invadió todo su cuerpo...  
  
-¡No hay respuesta de parte del Eva 00!  
  
-¡Shinji! saca a Touji de allí inmediatamente...  
  
-Pero Rei...  
  
-¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
  
De repente, una voz...un grito...un recuerdo perdido...  
  
-¡KAWORU! ¡Aléjate de allí inmediatamente!  
  
Aléjate... porfavor, aléjate...  
  
-¡Kaworu! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Es una orden!  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-¡Asuka! ¡Detenlo ahora!  
  
-¡No puedo! ¡No lo puedo retener!... es... demasiado... fuerte...  
  
El imponente androide blanco, avanzaba con paso firme hacia ella...la bakelita en aumento le hacía difícil el camino, pero aun así se acercaba... por el intercom, una imagen...el muchacho de cabellos de plata gritaba desesperado...  
  
-¡REI! ¡Por favor resiste!  
  
-¡Detengan la inyección de bakelita!  
  
-¡Rápido, expulsen el entry-plug de el Eva 00!  
  
-¡Necesitamos atención médica inmediatamente!  
  
Todo empezaba a desvanecerse en la obscuridad... miro el intercom por última vez... el muchacho intentaba alcanzarla a través de la bakelita, sus hermosos ojos rojos nublados por las lagrimas...  
  
-¡NO, REI!  
  
Pero el dolor y la angustia vencieron en su cuerpo... había perdido el conocimiento...  
  
***  
  
La Doctora termino de aplicar la anestesia en la desesperada Rei mientras Shinji, Kaworu y Asuka intentaban retenerla en la cama...  
  
-Listo... esto la tendrá durmiendo por un par de horas...  
  
-Rei..  
  
Poco a poco, los gritos de la joven fueron reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un leve llanto... sus brazos cayeron en la cama lentamente, su respiración se tranquilizo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse... la calma regreso a sus facciones y los muchachos la soltaron al ver que había quedado profundamente dormida...  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! Primero mira a Nagisa como si fuera un ángel o algo así y luego pierde el control y se pone como loca... ¿Esta segura de que no se le safó un tornillo a niña modelo?  
  
La Doctora miro a Asuka y a los muchachos con calma, aunque ella todavía estaba alterada...  
  
-Es una reacción que se puede llegar a tener cuando hay amnesia debido a una situación traumática en el paciente... algo en Kaworu hizo que Rei recordara el accidente y perdiera el control. Por ahora será mejor que la dejemos descansar, después pueden venir a visitarla si eso gustan...  
  
Shinji observo a Kaworu mientras la doctora seguía con las explicaciones... tenía los ojos cerrados, obviamente intentando no llorar... se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro de manera reconfortante...era lo único que podía hacer por el...  
  
-...Aunque, por supuesto, puede que la memoria haya sido producida por el traje de Eva y no directamente por Kaworu, es imposible decir que es lo que causo el regreso de recuerdos...  
  
Hubo un ligero movimiento en la cama y la doctora callo. Kaworu abrió los ojos y observo, entre lagrimas reprimidas, que Rei había tomado su mano entre sueños... sus labios se movieron, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados...  
  
-Ka...wo...ru...  
  
El muchacho tomo la delicada mano y se sentó a la orilla de la cama...  
  
-Dime...  
  
Lagrimas de tristeza corrieron por las pálidas mejillas...Rei lloraba aun en sueños...  
  
-A...ayu...dame...  
  
Kaworu borro sus propias lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y beso a la chica en la frente...  
  
-Si, no te preocupes...yo estoy aquí...voy a ayudarte...todo va a estar bien...te lo prometo...  
  
---  
  
Nara: ¿Qué les parecío?  
  
Trunks: Mucho mejor... pero demasiado cursi...  
  
Lyserg: Pobre Rei...  
  
Kaworu: Pobre de mi...  
  
Bakura: Bueno... al menos ya sabemos mas o menos que paso...  
  
Nara: Si... jejeje... esto es solo el principio...  
  
Lyserg: ^-^U ok...  
  
Trunks: ¿Cómo puede alguien llorar con los ojos cerrados?  
  
Nara: ñ-ñU Eh... ya ves, la magia del fanfic... 


	4. Alegría en olvido

Disclaimer: No es mía... si acaso lo fuera probablemente sería tan larga como este fic... pero prometo que valdra la pena...  
  
El capítulo más largo hasta ahora... a ver si les gusta...  
  
---  
  
Capítulo cuatro: Alegría en olvido.  
  
Un mes...precia demasiado tiempo para Shinji, pero la realidad era que Rei llevaba un mes en el hospital, y aun nada había sido recobrado de su mente... cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió nuevamente se encontró la mirada de Asuka muy cercana a la suya.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Shinji bajo el rostro...  
  
-Nada... solo pensaba en Rei...  
  
-Eso no es cierto... estabas pensando en algo más y no me quieres decir ¿verdad?  
  
¿Porqué tenía que ser tan curiosa?  
  
-No... solo estaba pensando en el día del accidente... yo... yo fui la última persona con la que Rei hablo antes de...  
  
Miro a Shinji... había algo raro en su voz...de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado...  
  
-¿Te gusta niña modelo Shinji?  
  
Algo en el tono de Asuka hizo que la mirara directamente, se veía herida...  
  
-No, por supuesto que no...  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada... solo recordaba lo que me dijo...  
  
-¿Qué fue...?  
  
***  
  
-Rei, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
La chica bajo del Eva y se paro frente a su amigo, se veía nervioso y algo alterado. Pensó que era normal ya que aquellas iban a ser sus primeras pruebas como pilotos de Evas y todo podía pasar, aunque, según los técnicos y el personal, todo iba a estar bien. En algún lugar del inmenso hangar, Toji bromeaba con la chicas de control mientras Asuka bombardeaba a la mayor Katsuragi y al comandante Ikari con preguntas acerca de la prueba y los peligros que corrían los pilotos.  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
-¡Ah!... perdón, ¿dime Shinji?  
  
El muchacho bajo la cabeza y jugueteo con su traje, jalando un poco la tela que recubría la palma de su mano...  
  
-Este... yo... eh...  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si, si.... lo que pasa es que... eh... quería hablar contigo... sobre... eh... sobre Asuka...  
  
-¿Que pasa con ella?  
  
-Ah... pues... es que... ah... ya me decidí...  
  
Una risa...  
  
-¡¿Por fin le vas a decir?!  
  
-Eh... pues... si...  
  
-Me alegra oír eso... y, ¿cuándo le piensas decir?  
  
-Pues... después de la prueba... cuando salgamos de aquí...  
  
-Me parece bien...  
  
-O..oye Rei...  
  
-¿Si, dime?  
  
-¡¿Qué le digo?!  
  
Rei lo miro divertida...para ser un muchacho tan alegre y simpático era bastante tímido. A pesar de que ya llevaba varios meses conviviendo con el todavía no lo conocía bien.  
  
-Ay Shinji, ¿qué pregunta es esa?  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porque debiste pensar en eso antes de decidirte a decirle...  
  
-Bueno si... si lo pensé... pero no se me ocurrió nada...  
  
-Lo que debes hacer es decirle lo que sientes por ella...  
  
-¿Solamente eso?  
  
-Bueno... si quieres puedes cantarle una canción de amor o algo así...  
  
Pero no pudo reprimir su risa al ver la cara de Shinji palidecer... sabía que lo último que Asuka querría era una canción de amor, en especial frente a todos sus amigos después de una prueba de piloteo. Rei estaba a punto de sugerir una alternativa de declamación cuando una figura llamo su atención. Kaworu, vestido en un traje de Eva color azul y violeta acababa de salir de los vestidores. Camino lentamente hacia Asuka y, jalándola hacia un lado, comenzaron a hablar animadamente...  
  
-¿Rei?, ¿Hola?  
  
Volteo a ver lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga...  
  
-¿De qué estarán hablando?  
  
-No lo se, ¡pero será mejor que se mantenga alejada de MI novio!  
  
Miro a Rei algo nervioso mientras esta agitaba su puño hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos. Asuka, al ver esto, rió animadamente y abrazo a Kaworu por la cintura, una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras el enrojecía e intentaba alejarla suavemente al percatarse de la mirada intensa que los observaba.  
  
-Grrrr... esa Asuka...  
  
-Eh... Rei... ¿No creerás que a Asuka le gusta Kaworu verdad?  
  
-No lo creo... espero, por su propia seguridad, que no...  
  
-Yo tampoco lo creo... pero, si no le gusta Kaworu, ¿Porqué siempre lo esta buscando?  
  
~~~  
  
-¡Asuka, suéltame!  
  
-No seas tan penoso Nagisa, ¿qué acaso no me quieres?  
  
-No es eso... Rei nos esta viendo... y no se ve muy contenta...  
  
-¿Y?, tienes una novia muy celosa...  
  
-Eh... Shinji esta con ella, y tampoco se ve muy contento que digamos...  
  
Lo dejo ir algo molesta mientras observaba a los otros dos seguir hablando... ¿cómo era posible que niña-modelo se enojara tanto porque ella había abrazado a Kaworu si era ella la que se pasaba horas en el salón hablando con SU mejor amigo desde la infancia? Bajo la cabeza enojada, no quería que vieran su dolor...  
  
-¿Asuka?  
  
-Oye Nagisa... ¿crees que a niña-modelo le guste Shinji?  
  
-No... definitivamente no... ¿acaso temes que a el si le guste?  
  
Sintió como su rostro enrojecía rápidamente...  
  
-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Finalmente es un idiota, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cómo me siento hacia el, ¿porqué debería de importarme?...  
  
-Asuka...  
  
-¡SI! ¡esta bien! ¡no quiero que se enamore de niña-modelo! ¡lo quiero para mi! ¡pero ya me desespere!  
  
-Cálmate... no creo que a Shinji le guste Rei o viceversa... además ya te dije que te voy a ayudar ¿o no?, el es mi mejor amigo, y seguro que a mi si me va a hacer caso... la verdad es que si es bastante distraído...  
  
-Si... lo se...  
  
Repentinamente, una voz femenina corto su platica. La mayor Katsuragi, desesperada porque nadie le estaba haciendo caso, había tomado el altavoz y estaba dando instrucciones a los pilotos...  
  
-OK JÓVENES, SUFICIENTE DE SUS CHISMES, VAMOS A INICIAR LAS PRUEBAS... ¡SUZAHARA DEJA ESO Y METETE A TU EVA!... ¡AYANAMI E IKARI! ¿ACASO HABLO EN ALGÚN IDIOMA QUE DESCONOCEN? ¡YA!  
  
~~~  
  
Rei suspiro y se metió a su nave mientras Shinji corría hacia el otro lado del hangar, los gritos de la mayor resonando en sus oídos. Se acomodó en el asiento del piloto mientras observaba por el intercom a los demás acomodarse rápidamente en las naves. Toji le guiño el ojo sonriente mientras Asuka gritaba algo inaudible porque el sonido aun no estaba funcionando. Dedico un signo de victoria a Shinji, que le sonrió nerviosamente, pero su imagen y la de los demás desapareció, dejando únicamente a Kaworu que escribia algo en la pantalla del intercom con el dedo. Le tomo algo de tiempo a Rei descifrar las letras invisibles, pero finalmente comprendió e mensaje:  
  
TE AMO  
  
Sonrió sonrojada mientras el la miraba alegremente... decidió mandarle un dulce beso que el recibió con jubilo mientras el liquido LCL empezaba a inundar los entry plugs...  
  
-Cuando esto termine, iremos todos juntos a tomar un helado...  
  
---  
  
Nara: El cápitulo más largo hasta ahora, pero creo que salio muy bien...  
  
Trunks: Pues yo pienso que esta demasiado cursi... ¿cuándo nos vamos a enterar que le paso a Toji? ¿qué tenía Kaworu que lo tuvieron que operar? Y ¿cómo esta eso de que Rei tiene mamá?  
  
Nara: Calma... todavía falta una remembranza más y todos los personajes tienen padres... a excepción de Kaworu (voz seria) 'pero esa es otra historia que será contada en otro momento'...  
  
Bakura: ¡No me salgas con extractos de la historia sin fin Nara! Yo quiero saber que paso con Toji y lo de los padres de Kaworu...  
  
Nara: Paciencia... todo a su tiempo... ¿Kaworu, Lyserg? ¿algún comentario?  
  
Lyserg: Si, ¿te gusta mucho hacer sufrir a los personajes verdad?  
  
Kaworu: Ese último pensamiento me gusto... es muy triste...  
  
Nara: ^-^ si, lo se, es que soy nostálgica por naturaleza...  
  
Trunks: Y cursi...  
  
Bakura: Y cruel...  
  
Nara: XD cállense que me avergüenzan...  
  
Todos: O-oU 


	5. Lagrimas de culpa

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evaneglion y todos sus personajes, set's, androides, clones, Ángeles (KAWORU!!!) y...eh..etcétera, pertenecen a Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto y Gainax (que también es de Anno) así que no me demanden... ¡Veo su serie y compro su mercancía así que no me estén fastidiando!  
  
Capítulo 5... todas las respuestas que buscaban y algunos datos más...  
  
---  
  
Capítulo cinco: Lagrimas de culpa.  
  
La luz del sol se colaba por entre las hojas del rosal que le dio la bienvenida después de una noche saturada de pesadillas... se incorporo y miro a la mujer sentada junto a su cama... llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo que contrastaba con su cabello largo y suelto... sus ojos, grandes y negros como azabache, la miraban tristemente. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios delgados.  
  
-Ya despertaste... me da mucho gusto...  
  
-¿Quién es usted?  
  
Lagrimas se deslizaron silenciosas a través de su pálido rostro... Rei se sintió mal inmediatamente, parecía que lo único que podía hacer era llorar a la gente...  
  
-Discúlpeme, no la quería hacer llorar...  
  
-No, discúlpame tu... es solo que...  
  
-Usted me conoce... ¿no es así?  
  
-Si... mi nombre es Sadako Ayanami...  
  
-¿Usted es... mi madre?  
  
-Así es Rei... discúlpame por no haber venido antes... pero no podía verte así...  
  
-No se preocupe...  
  
La profesora Ayanami observo a su hija en silencio, recordó el motivo de su visita y extrajo de su portafolio una foto enmarcada que le entrego a Rei... intento no llorar mientras la chica observaba al hombre en la foto... mientras sus ojos rojos se detenían en el traje azul marino, en las pálidas manos, en la suave sonrisa, en el cabello castaño... en los hermosos ojos escarlata...  
  
-Pensé que te gustaría tenerla aquí... para que te cuidara  
  
El hombre... se parecía mucho a ella... ¿acaso el era?  
  
-Papá...  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-El... el... es mi papá...  
  
Sus ojos negros la miraron impactada... ¿había oído bien? ¿había realmente reconocido a su padre?  
  
-Si... este es mi papá... esta es tu foto favorita de el... la que tienes en la sala ¿no es así?...  
  
-Si, si... ¿qué más recuerdas?  
  
-Yo... no puedo recordar... me duele mucho la cabeza...  
  
Colocó la fotografía con cuidado en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama y la observo melancólicamente mientras la profesora se secaba las lagrimas... al menos recordaba a su padre... todavía había esperanza...  
  
***  
  
-¡Hola Shinji! Creí que me habían olvidado...  
  
-Para nada, ¿cómo olvidar al 'alma del salón' Toji Suzahara?  
  
-Si, tienes razón, soy taaaan genial que nadie lo pude negar.  
  
Shinji río y se sentó junto a la cama de su amigo... su pierna vendada balanceándose suavemente ante el cambio de posición de Toji para verlo mejor. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios y colocó la pequeña caja de almuerzo sobre su cama...  
  
-Traje esto de contrabando, te lo preparó Hikari...  
  
-¿De verás? Vaya sorpresa... pensé que me odiaba... no me ha venido a visitar desde que me ingresaron...  
  
-No puede entrar... lo intento una vez pero se puso a llorar y dijo que no te quería ver lastimado...  
  
-¡Vamos!, si no estoy tan mal... al menos aun tengo mis dos brazos y mis dos piernas... solo que con muchos fragmentos de hueso...  
  
-Bueno, solo digamos que el informe médico que le dio la Doctora Akagi, junto con la descripción de 'la sangre y los gritos de angustia' que le dio Kensuke no fueron el mejor apoyo para que entrara...  
  
-Ah... ¡cuando me pueda para de esta cama Kensuke me las va a pagar!  
  
-Cálmate...mejor come tu cena que si te ven con esto a mi me van a matar...  
  
-Uy, lo bueno es que te preocupas por mi amigo...  
  
Miro a Toji mientras devoraba la comida preparada por Hikari... recordó como lo habían sacado del entry plug, ensangrentado e inconsciente mientras los llevaban a otra parte para ser revisados... los gritos iracundos de Asuka aun resonaban en su mente...  
  
~~~  
  
-¡Suéltenme! ¡ya les dije que yo estoy bien! ¡SUÉLTENME!  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿A donde nos llevan? Toji... Rei...  
  
-No se preocupen, solo es un chequeo para asegurarnos de que están bien...  
  
-¡Estamos bien! ¡déjenos ir!  
  
Un grito, Shinji volteo a tiempo para ver a Kaworu correr a toda velocidad hacia la camilla que se llevaba a Rei, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, dos sujetos en trajes de paramédicos lo atraparon...  
  
-¡DEJENME IR! ¡REI!  
  
-Lo siento chico, no puedes ir con ella...  
  
-¡NO, DEJENME! ¡REI! ¡REI!  
  
-¡Suéltenme! SUÉLTENME!  
  
En silencio, la mayor Katsuragi se acerco a los pilotos... su hermoso rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza pero también mucha seriedad... se detuvo frente a Kaworu y con un solo movimiento lo envolvió en un abrazo... El dejo de pelear casi inmediatamente... sus ojos grandes con sorpresa...  
  
-Escúchame Nagisa, y ustedes también Langley e Ikari, se que esto es muy difícil, pero deben de entender que tanto Suzahara como Ayanami están muy mal heridos y deben de ser tratados inmediatamente, no es posible que ustedes vayan en estos momentos. Se que son sus amigos, pero deben de esperar hasta que ambos estén fuera de peligro. Además es importante asegurarnos de que ustedes no estén lastimados...  
  
-¡NO LO ESTAMOS!  
  
-No lo sabemos con certeza Langely, es mejor estar seguros. Por favor, no opongan más resistencia ante los doctores... ahora, vayan a la clínica tres para la revisión física. No se preocupen por los demás... ellos estarán bien, se los prometo...  
  
~~~  
  
-¡Tierra llamando a Shinji! ¿estas allí viejo?  
  
-¿Qué? ¡ah!... perdón... estaba distraído...  
  
-Je, ya me di cuenta de eso hombre, te preguntaba si habías venido solo a dejarme esto.  
  
-No, Kensuke e Hikari vinieron conmigo pero están en la sala de espera... Kaworu también vino pero a revisión médica.  
  
-Ah, si... por lo de su operación... ¿esta mejor?  
  
-Pues dice la doctora que afortunadamente el tejido canceroso fue detectado a tiempo y se le pudo extirpar sin que se propagara por su cuerpo... pero aun hay que estar revisándolo y tiene que tomarse una enorme cantidad de medicinas y otras cosas raras.  
  
-Oh... pobre de el... ¿y Rei? ¿está mejor?  
  
-No, todavía no recupera la memoria... fuera de la remembranza que tuvo el día que despertó, no ha habido nada más.... es como hablar con una muñeca, no recuerda nada...  
  
-Umm... eso se pone malo...  
  
-Si, lo se... bueno, será mejor que me vaya...  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría a arreglar la casa, vienen los papás de Asuka a cenar...  
  
-Ohhh, buena suerte con la 'fierecilla' hermano...  
  
-Jeje... si, gracias... pero espero que todo este bien...  
  
-Oye... un favor...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Le entrego un pequeño papel algo arrugado que tenía escrito algo en tinta negra...  
  
-Daselo a Hikari, dile que no me estoy desangrando a muerte y que espero su visita... ¡ah!, y que su excelente cocina me salvo la vida... no sabes lo espantosa que es la comida del hospital, todo sabe a medicina...  
  
Sonrió al ver la alegría de Toji, era justo lo que necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado... doblo el papel con cuidado y lo coloco en su bolsillo trasero, asegurándole a su amigo que le entregaría la nota a Hikari, que no leería el papel (aunque no pensaba cumplir eso, simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver que le decía) y que golpearía a Kensuke en la cabeza por toda las mentiras que había dicho sobre el accidente...  
  
***  
  
En algún lugar del pasillo, Rei escuchaba a la doctora Akagi hablar con su madre sobre el accidente... estaba atenta a cada palabra, esperando que algo que dijeran le devolviera algo de su pasado, aquel que había perdido sin darse cuenta.  
  
-Entonces, ¿el piloto del otro Eva esta bien?  
  
-Si profesora, muestra una rápida recuperación a pesar de sus heridas... no creímos que se fuera a salvar cuando entro a cuidados intensivos... estaba muy lastimado, con algunas hemorragias internas y huesos fracturados en varios pedazos...  
  
-Ya veo... el ataque que recibió por parte de el otro androide debe haber sido muy fuerte... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?  
  
-Bueno, el prototipo 00 entro en estado berserk. Perdió el control porque no se pudo sincronizar por completo con el piloto y esto causo que el androide rechazara a Rei. Cuando esto sucedió, el prototipo 00 no solo lastimo a su piloto de manera física y mental, sino que también empezó a reaccionar con violencia ante los demás androides... Toji era el que estaba más cerca de ella, por eso intento detenerla el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiéramos expulsar el entry plug pero el Eva estaba descontrolado y lo ataco de frente. Ninguno de los Evangelio esta listo para enfrentar un ataque directo, por eso ambos salieron tan lastimados...  
  
Toji... Toji Suzahara... recordaba su nombre... pero el aun era una imagen borrosa... lagrimas nublaron su vista por un momento... casi lo mataba... el era su amigo... había intentado ayudarla... pero solo había logrado salir lastimado... era para lo único que servía... para lastimar a la gente...  
  
Entre lagrimas, y con pensamientos dolorosos en su mente, Rei se quedo dormida...  
  
---  
  
Nara: ¡Ya esta! Me gusto este capítulo... es muy directo y doloroso... muy yo...  
  
Trunks: ¬¬ Sádica...  
  
Bakura: Así que Toji fue masacrado por Rei... que golpe al orgullo, apaleado por una chica...  
  
Lyserg: ¿¡Kaworu fue operado de cáncer ¡? O-o no sabía que a los ángeles les podía dar cáncer  
  
Nara: Bueno, es porque en esta historia el NO es un ángel... además esta basado en un hecho de la vida real...  
  
Kaworu: O.O ¿¡Me dio cáncer y no me di cuenta!?  
  
Nara: ^-^U claro que no... a otra persona le dio cáncer... a un amigo muy cercano...  
  
Todos: AHHHHH  
  
Nara: Se me había olvidado gente... ¡manden Reviews! No puedo escribir sin comentarios sobre como va la trama y si les ha gustado...  
  
Lyserg: ¿Y qué? ¿acaso nuestras críticas no valen la pena?  
  
Nara: ¡Claro que valen la pena! Pero vamos... hasta ahora solo ustedes me han comentado algo... ¡y yo quiero reviews!  
  
Bakura: ¬¬ Todo quieres...  
  
Nara: XD Claro que no... 


	6. Un beso

Disclaimer: No es mío...  
  
Ok... me he dado cuanta que mis capítulos cada vez se hacen más largos (e interesantes) así que intentare no meterle mucho a este y dejar un poco de 'misterio' colgando del final... si es que se puede hacer...  
  
Nara Starr  
  
---  
  
Capítulo 6: Un beso  
  
-Bueno, ya terminamos.  
  
-¿Cómo estoy?  
  
Una sonrisa.  
  
-Mucho mejor, toda la piel infectada fue retirada con éxito así que no creo que debas seguir medicado por mucho tiempo... sin embargo, es importante estar seguros de cómo progresa tu organismo... ven al chequeo de la próxima semana para determinar que se va a hacer ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Si doctora, muchas gracias...  
  
Kaworu salió de la habitación y camino lentamente por el pasillo del hospital, una sonrisa adornando sus labios... ya estaba bien... ya no estaba enfermo... Se detuvo en la recepción para contemplar el paisaje desde la ventana. El sol brillaba y afuera, los pacientes paseaban en compañía de sus familiares. Pensó en Rei, y en los paseos que solían tomar cuando salían de la escuela, antes de que su madre llegara a la ciudad... ¿Porqué no salía con ella a dar un paseo? No estaba herida físicamente así que no habría problema, además, esperaba que el paseo le ayudara a recordar algunas cosas...  
  
Decidido, camino hacia su habitación, tomando una silla de ruedas en el camino... su no los dejaban salir, tendrían que correr por sus vidas.  
  
***  
  
Despertó para encontrarse con una imagen hermosa, y al mismo tiempo sorprendente. Hikari estaba en su habitación y le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¿Hikari?  
  
La tomo de la mano y lentamente la jalo hacia el... aspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello castaño y la envolvió en un abrazo mientras ella lloraba suavemente sobre su pecho...  
  
-Te extrañe mucho... creí que te perdería...  
  
-No... todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer y a mucha gente que fastidiar...  
  
-¿Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?  
  
-¿Para que? Si así ya soy perfec...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que su dulce boca se había cerrado en la de el. Un beso... un beso de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo... apretó su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo y cerro sus ojos, deseando que ese momento durara por siempre...  
  
***  
  
-¿Estas seguro que esto es una buena idea Nagisa?  
  
-¡Por supuesto! Y ya te dije que me llames Kaworu, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad...  
  
Miro su rostro sonriente, iluminado por el sol de la tarde... era muy apuesto, no lo podía negar, y había algo en esos ojos escarlata que le llamaba mucho la atención. Pensó en el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en esa realidad extraña... el estaba allí... talvez, el era la clave para recordar su pasado... no sabía porque, pero sentía que, a su lado, nada malo podía pasar...  
  
-Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial Rei...  
  
-Bueno... ¿está muy lejos?  
  
-No; antes yo venía mucho al hospital, y este lugar esta cerca de aquí, porque podía pasar junto a el de camino o de regreso de aquí...  
  
Sonrió mientras la conducía por un camino terroso, los sonidos del hospital borrándose un momento de su mente...  
  
-¿Kaworu?  
  
-¿Si Rei?  
  
-¿Por qué venías seguido al hospital?  
  
Detuvo la silla súbitamente y ella pensó que habría hecho una pregunta incorrecta... Camino hasta estar en frente de ella y se arrodillo, sus ojos rojos clavados en los suyos...  
  
-Este... yo no debí...  
  
-No, esta bien, no te preocupes... Me dijo tu madre que había recordado a tu padre...  
  
-Si... cuando me trajo la foto enmarcada me acorde de el...  
  
-¿Recuerdas de que murió?  
  
Lo observo largamente... ¿de que había muerto papá? No le estaba claro... eran recuerdos borrosos, un pasado lejano... Lo miro a los ojos e intento recordar...  
  
-¿No puedes?  
  
-Es... difícil...  
  
-Inténtalo... por favor... recuerda...  
  
Cerro los ojos y pensó en la última vez que había visto a su padre... estaba recostado en una cama... pero nada mas eso recordaba...  
  
-No... no puedo...  
  
-Deja que te ayude...  
  
Extrajo de su bolsillo con su mano libre un pañuelo de tela blanca... lo abrió cuidadosamente y le entrego el contenido en la mano... Ella lo observo cuidadosamente... Un rosario de cuentas blancas, cual perlas del mar...  
  
-¿Recuerdas? Tu me lo diste cuando me internaron, me dijiste que había sido un regalo de tu padre, que me traería suerte... Lo tuve siempre conmigo y,  
ahora que ya todo esta bien, te lo regreso...  
  
¿Un regalo? ¿de su padre?... pensó nuevamente en ese último día hacía ya muchos años... debía recordar algo... cualquier cosa... apretó la cadena en su mano... bajo su mirada y cuando la alzo nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban empapadas con sus lagrimas...  
  
-Cáncer... papá murió de cáncer cuando yo cumplí los siete años... y... tu también tienes cáncer...  
  
-No... ya no... la doctora dijo que ya todo estaba bien... por eso te regreso el rosario Rei... porque me ayudo tal como tu lo dijiste... y ahora, te debe de ayudar a ti... no llores, te prometo que todo estará bien...  
  
La abrazo y juntos prosiguieron el camino hacia ese lugar donde se habían conocido por primera vez... el pequeño prado, con las hermosas rosas blancas...  
  
---  
  
Nara: Ajj... esto es lo más cursi que he escrito en mi vida... no me gusto...  
  
Trunks: De hecho... ¿dónde quedo la acción?  
  
Lyserg: Pues a mi me gusto... además, se supone que es una historia romántica...  
  
Kaworu: Es cierto, además, me agrada que ya todo empieza a aclararse y alegrarse un poco mas...  
  
Bakura: Sip... aunque siento que es demasiado temprano para estar eliminando plots... apenas es el capítulo 6...  
  
Nara: Cierto... pero recuerda también que son tres parejas, no una...  
  
Bueno... ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hace leer lo que piensan de mis escritos... se que soy algo cruel con mis personajes, pero no se... es solo que así me siento a veces, cruel y melancólica, en especial hablando de Eva, que esta lleno de gente depresiva y miserable. Este capítulo en parte lo hice más alegre para compensar las lagrimas de los últimos episodios... Ya casi termina... ¡esperen sorpresas!  
  
¡ViVa BrAzIl! ¡vIvA mÉxIcO! ¡ViVa EvAnGeLiOn!  
  
Nara Starr 


	7. Verdades desmentidas

Disclaimer: Si Neon Genesis Evangelion fuera mío, Gendo estaría muerto y enterrado 40 metros bajo tierra; Shinji sería esquizofrénico; Asuka probablemente trabajaría como asesina a sueldo; Rei y Kaworu serían fugitivos buscados por la ley y Toji tendría un programa cómico todos los sábados a las ocho... Pero la vida es cruel e injusta así que mejor dejemos bien claro que la serie, junto con todos los personajes son de Gainax y Hideaki Anno que es un hombre muerto por hace una película 'live action' de Eva...  
  
Capítulo 7... jejeje... numero de la suerte... Este capítulo esta enfocado más que nada a la 'floreciente' relación entre Shinji y Asuka... hace rato que no escribo sobre ellos dos y además quiero aplazar lo que sucederá con mi pareja central (sonrisa malvada) así que disfruten del espectáculo, les prometo que valdrá la pena...  
  
Nara Starr  
  
---  
  
Capítulo 7: Verdades desmentidas  
  
-¡Muchas gracias por la comida señor y señora Ikari! Estuvo verdaderamente exquisito...  
  
Ambos adultos sonrieron mientras la alegre jovencita se levantaba de la mesa apresuradamente, sus manos repletas de platos para la cocina...  
  
-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la comida Asuka... Shinji me ayudo mucho, ¿no es así hijo?  
  
El muchacho, al escuchar su nombre, bajo un poco su cabeza y miro avergonzado la mesa, evitando claramente la mirada de la pelirroja...  
  
-Eh... s-si...si madre...  
  
-No tienes por que avergonzarte Shinji, tu madre es una excelente cocinera, solo falta probar las habilidades de Gendo...  
  
-Oh... no, yo no soy para la cocina...  
  
Asuka miro a Shinji mientras los adultos reían y hablaban animadamente... Llevaba puesto un rompevientos gris sobre una camiseta azul marino y pantalones negros... se veía muy bien... pero no le había hablado en toda la noche... Frunció el ceño en disgusto, ¿quién se estaba creyendo?, era hora de la acción...  
  
-Vater, Mutter... ¿puedo ir a dar un paseo?  
  
La miraron mientras sonreía inocentemente... sabía que iba a pasar... -No lo se liebe, ya es tarde y puede ser peligroso...  
  
-Ay ¿Porfavoooooooooooor vati? ¿muti?  
  
La señora Langley sonri  
  
-Puedes ir, pero no sola... ¿por qué no le pides a Shinji que vaya contigo?  
  
Levanto la cabeza sorprendido... debió haber sospechado algo así de Asuka... Sintió como lo jalaba de la mesa y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta.  
  
-¡Venimos en un rato!  
  
-Diviértete cariño, cuida mucho a Asuka...  
  
Shinji esperaba que, en cuanto la puerta se cerrara ella se alejara de el como si tuviera la peste... sin embargo, lo tomo del brazo y caminó con el hasta el parque...  
  
-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?  
  
-Eh... no... yo no... lo juro...  
  
-Nunca has sido bueno para mentir ¿Sabes?... hay que sentarnos...  
  
Busco una banca donde se pudiera sentar pero, al no encontrar una desocupada, opto por la barda de concreto que separaba el camino de las jardineras...  
  
-Mírame a los ojos Shinji, ¿porqué me has estado evitando?  
  
-Esteeeeeee... yo...  
  
No quería verla porque sabía que, en el momento en el que posara sus ojos sobre su rostro, perdería la compostura y haría algo que revelaría sus sentimientos... y temía la reacción que ella tendría...  
  
-¿Entonces, no me vas a ver?  
  
-No es eso Asuka... temo... temo que... eh...  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! Llevas actuando así desde que niña-modelo se lastimo. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿qué soy tonta como los demás? Ya se que te gusta niña-modelo Shinji, no lo puedes cubrir de mi...  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!?

No estaba seguro si había sido el tono herido de su voz o la declaración la que le había hecho voltear... pero ya no había vuelta atrás... Sus ojos se clavaron en las pupilas azules frente a el y sintió que la realidad se le escapaba entre los pliegues de su vestido amarillo... no tenía caso... era ahora o nunca...  
  
-Asuka... no se de donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda, pero para que lo sepas, no me gusta Rei...  
  
-¿Entonces porqué te la pasas hablando con ella día y noche eh? ¿¡Porque ya no me haces caso!?  
  
Se levanto enojada e intento alejarse de el... no quería que la viera llorar. Camino hacía la salida del parque pero antes de que llegara, sintió como su mano la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia el, dejándola cara a cara con sus ojos castaños...  
  
-¿Porqué estas llorando?  
  
-¡Suéltame! No tengo porqué estarte explicándote nada...  
  
Una suave brisa soplo por el parque, levantando hojas y alborotando los rojizos mechones de pelo de la joven... intento mirarla a los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez fue ella la que evito su mirada...  
  
-¿Porqué estas llorando?  
  
-¡No me molestes! Eso a ti no te incumbe...  
  
-Asuka escúchame, y escúchame bien... la razón por la cual he estado tanto tiempo con Rei es porque ella me estaba ayudando a... a tomar una decisión importante... Para ser franco, cuando ella se lastimó, me dio miedo y pensé que no podría hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer... pero si no lo hago ahora, dejaré ir esta oportunidad y talvez no tenga otra nunca más...  
  
Respiro profundamente, decidido a por fin decir lo que sentía cuando ella lo tomo bruscamente de la cara y lo besó. Duro solo unos instantes, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo que el...  
  
Un respiro. Una mirada sorprendida.  
  
-Baka... cuando se besa a una mujer tienes que cerrar los ojos, no mirarla con ojos de sorpresa...  
  
-Tu también tenías los ojos abiertos Asuka...  
  
-Cierto, pero yo solo estaba revisando tu reacción, porque yo soy la experta...  
  
-Estoy seguro de eso... pero aun así, me gustaría compensar el error del primer beso, con una segunda oportunidad, ¿esta bien?  
  
-Me parece correcto Shinji...  
  
Y así, ambos adolescentes compartieron sus sentimientos, ante la tenue luz de la puesta de sol.  
  
---  
  
Nara: KYAAAA!!! Esta si que me gusto...  
  
Trunks: Si... si acaso te gusta lo cursi... ¿dónde quedo la acción?  
  
Lyserg: Te recuerdo Trunks que esta es una historia ROMÁNTICA que esta cerca del final, así que debe tener mucha emoción y alegría... eso es el amor...  
  
Trunks: ¬¬ ya lo se, pero esta muy plana para mi gusto... además, ¿quién te hizo experto en el asunto? Estas loco y vives con una niña masoquista, ¿qué puedes saber tu de amor?  
  
Lyserg: ¡Hey, Nara no es una masoquista!  
  
Nara: Xb Solo un poquito...  
  
Bakura: Creo que se refería a la doncella de hierro Lyserg  
  
Lyserg: Oh.....¡HEY!  
  
Trunks: Lentoooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kaworu: U Regresando a la historia... me esta gustando, le has bajado mucho a la crueldad...  
  
Bakura: Si... pero eso le quita el chiste...  
  
Kaworu: No si te gustan las historias calmadas y románticas...  
  
Lyserg: Cierto...  
  
Trunks: ¡Ah ya cállense! Sería mucho más entretenida con algo de violencia... y relaciones carnales...  
  
Todos: Hummmmm....puede ser...  
  
Nara: XD... manden reviews... un poco más positivos que estos... y menos pervertidos...


	8. El principio de todo

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion no es mío... la vida es cruel y la realidad también... ahora, si me disculpan, debo escribir un fanfic.  
  
Este capítulo es básicamente el final... bueno, casi el final... sigan leyendo... vale la pena... espero...  
  
Nara Starr  
  
---  
  
Capítulo 8: El principio de todo.  
  
Miro el campo de rosas en silencio, sus ojos carmesí deteniéndose en cada flor y cada hoja...  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-...No puede ser...  
  
Kaworu la observo preocupado... no esperaba que tuviera una reacción tan extrañada ante ese lugar, talvez no había sido una buena idea traerla después de todo...  
  
-Ven Rei, debemos regresar al hospital...  
  
Pero cuando el tomo la silla de ruedas, ella se levanto y caminó lentamente a través de las flores, evitando pisarlas a su paso...  
  
-¿Rei? ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Se inclino lentamente y recogió una de las flores con cuidado, evitando lastimar los pétalos, blancos cual nieve...  
  
-Recuerdo este lugar... es... es... es...  
  
Apretó la flor entre sus manos y miró la sangre correr a través de los aterciopelados pétalos... Súbitamente todo empezó a dar vueltas de manera incontrolable... soltó la flor e intentó aferrarse a la realidad, pero fue en vano... su última imagen fue la de el corriendo hacia ella, preocupación y miedo reflejado en sus ojos... intento alcanzarlo con su mano herida... pero todo se desvaneció bajo un velo negro...  
  
-Kaworu...

(o)

-¡Hey Nagisa!  
  
El muchacho nuevo volteo la cabeza y miro con sorpresa a la chica de cabellera azul cielo, que corría hacia el. Se detuvo a la mitad de la acera y espero a que ella lo alcanzara, preguntándose si era su imaginación lo que estaba viendo...  
  
-¿Sucede algo Ayanami?  
  
-No... yo solo... ¡AHHH!  
  
Se tropezó con las agujetas desamarradas de sus tenis y cayó encima de el, causando que los dos colapsaran en el suelo.  
  
-Ouch... lo siento... ¿estas bien Nagisa?  
  
Intento levantarse pero sus piernas había quedado enredadas con las de el... Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, era la peor manera de conocer a un hombre...  
  
-Yo estoy bien, ¿Y tu?  
  
-Si... creo que si... discúlpame por caer sobre ti...  
  
-No te preocupes, es la primera vez que me cae encima un ángel...  
  
Lo miro sorprendida mientras el intentaba sonreír para ocultar su cara, ¡¿cómo se le había salido eso?!  
  
-Umm... gracias... es la primara ves que me dicen ángel... usualmente soy el diablo, o la niña modelo en la escuela...  
  
-Si... yo... lo siento si te incomode con ese comentario...  
  
-No te preocupes, digamos que estamos parejos... ¿quieres tomar un helado conmigo?  
  
-Eh... si, ¿por qué no?  
  
La ayudo a levantarse y juntos caminaron hacía la fuente de sodas...

(o)

-¡Rei! ¡despierta por favor Rei!  
  
Cargo su delgado cuerpo y la colocó en la silla de ruedas mientras intentaba encontrar su camino a través del bosque. Había obscurecido temprano y las frondosas copas de los árboles impedían que cualquier tipo de luz iluminara el suelo del bosque... No conocía bien los caminos, no sabía que hacer... Preocupado, intento despertarla nuevamente, pero fue en vano...  
  
-Rei...  
  
Busco un lugar donde sentarse entre los árboles y, tomándola delicadamente la envolvió en su chamarra de pana, esperando que, de alguna manera, ambos pudieran salir de allí...  
  
-Lo siento Rei... creo que esta no fue tan buena idea después de todo...  
  
Tomo su mano herida y la apretó suavemente, mientras ella soñaba con su pasado...

(o)

-¿A dónde me llevas Rei?  
  
-Ya veras... es una sorpresa...  
  
-Una sorpresa bastante alejada ¿no crees?  
  
-Pero créeme, vale la pena...  
  
Corrieron a través del bosque, evitando raíces y rocas mientras una suave brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos . Su risa infantil se mezclaba con el trinar de los pájaros, creando una atmósfera de calma y serenidad...  
  
-¡Llegamos!  
  
Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a través de las flores silvestres hasta el campo de rosas blancas... Miro sorprendido a su alrededor, y luego a ella, que parecía una mas de las rosas con ese vestido blanco...  
  
-Es hermoso...  
  
-¿Verdad que si?... este ha sido mi lugar favorito desde que llegue a la ciudad... me gusta venir en las tardes, aunque eso se acabara cuando mamá se aparezca por aqui... Nadie sabe de este lugar secreto...  
  
-Nadie mas que yo...  
  
-Bueno... pues si...  
  
Lo soltó y, quitándose las sandalias con sumo cuidado, entro en el circulo de flores blancas...  
  
-¡Ten cuidado! No te vayas a lastimar...  
  
-No te preocupes, siempre hago esto... nunca me he lastimado...  
  
Se recostó en el césped y la observo mientras bailaba entre las flores... se veía hermosa, como una ninfa... Deseaba tanto abrazarla, decirle lo que sentía su corazón desde que la vio por primera vez en el salón de clases... La luz del sol iluminando sus cabellos azules mientras lo observaba curiosa con esos ojos escarlata...como los de el...  
  
-Hey, ¿sucede algo Kaworu? Te has puesto rojo...  
  
-¿Qué? Ah... no, nada... talvez es el calor...  
  
Salió del campo de flores y se acostó junto a el en el césped... su cabeza apoyada ligeramente en su hombro... Desde que el había entrado al salón, ella supo que había encontrado a un ángel... era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad...  
  
-Cuéntame de ti Kaworu...  
  
-¿De mi?  
  
-Si... quiero saber de ti, de tus sueños y tus metas... de que quieres hacer de tu vida... quiero... quiero ser tu amiga...  
  
-Rei, tu ya eres mi amiga...  
  
-Pero apenas se de ti... por eso quiero conocerte, y por eso te traje aquí, para poder hablar con calma... Sin Asuka molestándome a cada rato, sin Toji y sus comentarios extraños... y sin todos los demás... A veces la humanidad es tan molesta...  
  
Sonrío y con cuidado la abrazo por la cintura... Ella se sonrojo, pero sonrío y se acerco un poco mas a el...  
  
-¿Si me cuentas? ¿Por favor?  
  
-Mmmmmm... esta bien, pero solo si tu me cuentas de tu vida...  
  
-Esta bien... Entonces, este será el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez ¿no?  
  
-¿Por primera vez?  
  
-Si... donde nos conocimos realmente... el lugar secreto de Kaworu y Rei...  
  
-Mejor 'algún lugar en un sueño'... esto es demasiado hermoso... para se real...  
  
Como tu...  
  
-Me parece bien...  
  
Empezó a contar su historia, pero ya no la escucho... la conocía a la perfección... Lentamente sintió como su mente se llenaba de pensamientos y sensaciones... abrió los ojos y se encontró con la obscuridad del bosque... Vio la silla de ruedas tumbada sobre el césped y sonrío al recordar todo su pasado...

-Gracias...

(o)

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un techo blanco, en vez del cielo de la mañana. Se incorporo con lentitud y observo perplejo la habitación del hospital... El rosal blanco del cuarto de Rei estaba en su ventana, junto con una cajita de metal... repentinamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y una enfermera entro, llevando consigo el desayuno en un carro metálico. Lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el seguía su lento acercamiento a la cama con la mirada...  
  
-¡Vaya! buenos días. Ya era hora de que despertaras...  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿cómo llegue aquí?  
  
-Tantas preguntas y todavía no has desayunado. ¿Por qué no comes algo? yo te explicare que paso.  
  
Confundido, Kaworu se sentó en el borde de la cama y, tomando un pedazo de pan tostado, empezó a comer con calma mientras la enfermera le contaba la historia...  
  
-Después de tu pequeña fuga con Ayanami Rei, todo el hospital los estuvo buscando por todas partes, incluso varios de sus amigos aparecieron para ayudar... pero no los podíamos encontrar por ninguna parte...  
  
-Lo... lo siento mucho, no pensé que mi acción causara tantas preocupaciones y problemas...  
  
-Bueno... esta bien... Estuvimos buscándolos hasta que llego la noche. La doctora Akagi estaba a punto de mandar un equipo de búsqueda hacia las afueras de la ciudad, creyendo que habían huido o algo por el estilo, cuando nos informaron que alguien se aproximaba por el bosque. Todo el hospital salió para ver a la piloto del Eva 00 llegar del bosque contigo en la silla de ruedas... fue realmente sorprendente, pero más aun fue el hecho de que se comunico excelentemente con nosotros, explicando detalladamente cada suceso de su viaje y mostrando una asombrosa recuperación de su memoria y...  
  
Pero Kaworu no se quedo a escuchar el resto, sabía suficiente... Rápidamente se incorporo de la cama y corrió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Rei. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino y, corriendo de regreso al cuarto, se llevo la caja de metal que contenía el rosario blanco...  
  
-Por favor... que sea verdad...  
  
Corrió por entre la gente que entraba y salía de los diferentes cuartos del hospital. Sus pies descalzos haciendo un suave ruido al golpear el fresco del suelo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse y varias veces recibió regaños de la gente que pasaba, pero nada lo detuvo... Arriba, hacia Rei...  
  
Subió las últimas escaleras y dio la vuelta al pasillo, donde se detuvo en seco. Frente a el estaba la ventana... y frente a la ventana había una figura que le daba la espalda totalmente, sin embargo la reconoció de inmediato. Apretó la caja donde portaba la cadena y observo en silencio el cabello azul cielo y las delgadas manos vendadas...  
  
-Rei...  
  
Volteo la cabeza y lo miro con ojos tranquilos y serenos... Por un momento le pareció que todo era una mentira... que nada había cambiado, que ella seguía perdida en la pesadilla... Pero entonces su mirada cambió y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa suave y gentil... era verdad... todo era verdad...  
  
-Te estaba esperando...  
  
-Rei...  
  
Camino hasta encontrarse frente a frente con ella y, en un arrebato de alegría y júbilo la envolvió en un abrazo, que ella le regreso con la misma fuerza...  
  
-Te extrañe...  
  
-Yo también ángel... gracias por ayudarme...  
  
Miro en sus ojos rubí y reconoció la ternura e inocencia que yacían en su interior... ¿cómo lo había podido olvidar? El era su ángel... su amor... su Kaworu...  
  
-Te amo...  
  
-Y yo a ti...  
  
La enfermera, que había estado siguiendo al muchacho durante su recorrido se detuvo y observo con una sonrisa como los dos jóvenes se unían en un beso, antes de bajar las escaleras para dejarlos solos...  
  
---  
  
Trunks: ¿Ya se acabo?  
  
Nara: Casi... falta el gran finale...  
  
---  
  
Epílogo: Una segunda oportunidad.  
  
Dos semanas después, los seis jóvenes paseaban por el parque despreocupados... Rei seguía con la mirada a Toji que, sentado en una silla de ruedas, disfrutaba de la brisa de verano con Hikari conduciéndolo por el paraje...  
  
-¿Toji?... lo siento...  
  
-¡OTRA VEZ! ¿Que sucede contigo niña modelo? ¡ya te disculpaste siete veces!  
  
-Si... bueno... es solo que...  
  
Shinji río animadamente y tomo de la mano a Asuka, que lo miro con sorpresa y cariño...  
  
-Déjala ya Asuka... así es Rei...  
  
-Sip... así es... Y cómo ya te dije Rei, no te preocupes por lo del accidente, no lo pudiste evitar; además, no sabes lo buenos que son los yesos para impresionar a las chicas, ¿verdad Hikari?  
  
-Eres un inmaduro Toji...  
  
-Si, talvez... pero si te tengo a ti, ¿para qué quiero madurar?  
  
Lo miro alegremente mientras tomaba la mano de Hikari y la besaba... Shinji río nuevamente y, jalando a Asuka hacia el, la abrazo por los hombros y beso en la mejilla, causando que la alemana sonriera avergonzada...  
  
-¿Feliz?  
  
Miro a Kaworu, que le sonrió y tomo su mano... Todo estaba bien... pero faltaba algo...  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo Rei?  
  
-Si... acabo de recordar... algo muy importante...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que antes del accidente, me prometí que les invitaría un helado, y no lo he hecho...  
  
Y así, los 5 pilotos se dirigieron a la fuente de sodas, cada quien con su pareja, y una sonrisa en el alma...  
  
FIN  
  
---  
  
Bakura: Pero nadie sospechaba que, en algún lugar del mundo, un grupo de ancianos escondidos detrás de paredes negras planeaban usar a Kaworu para destruir la tierra, ya que el no era humano...  
  
Lyserg: Era... ¡Una enorme bola de pelusa marciana de poder ilimitado!  
  
Trunks: Que además llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos verdes y un moño que combinaba perfectamente...  
  
Bakura: Si, y era fanático de los teletubbies...  
  
Nara: ¿!QUÉ¡?  
  
Kaworu: °.°U  
  
Trunks: ¿Qué? Solo le damos emoción a tu historia, que esta más aburrida que nada...  
  
Bakura: Pues si... necesita acción y duelo de monstruos...  
  
Lyserg: Espero que tu próxima historia sea igual de entretenida... y que yo este en ella...  
  
Nara: Pues si... la próxima será mucho más entretenida... y menos larga, lo juro...  
  
Kaworu: Pues a mi me gusto, independientemente de los pairings... ¬¬ Rei me da miedo...  
  
Nara: si... pero toma en cuenta que es una representación etc etc...  
  
Trunks: Si, si, bueno... ¿quién quiere pizza?  
  
Bakura: ¡Oh! Yo quiero de peperonni....  
  
Lyserg: ¡Mexicana!  
  
Nara: ¡Hawaiana!  
  
Kaworu: Vegetariana por favor...  
  
Tunks: OK, ¡Una de doble queso para todos!  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Trunks: n-n  
  
Y si...asi termina mi historia... Comentarios, tomatazos y lo demás a reviews porfa...  
  
Dedicado a Gaby, Jo, Helena, Laura, Tabris, Alicia y los demás por ser tan buena (y mala) influencia.  
  
Y una dedicatoria especial a Daniel Nagisa, Por ser el único ángel capaz de aguantarme jaladas y paranoias por tanto tiempo... Gomen naa Tenshi dake! Te amo con toda mi alma...  
  
Ah.. y claro, gracias por leer mi fic!!! Todos les mandamos saludos desde aquí... (sonrie y se despide de todos mientras Trunks, Lyserg y Bakura se pelean por el inalámbrico y Kaworu se pone a cantar 'Zankoku' a todo volumen)

ADIOOOOOS!!!!!  
  
Ahora si...  
  
FIN


End file.
